Since the advent of the internet and world wide web, communication amongst individuals with access to computers (or mobile computing devices) and internet connections has evolved dramatically. For example, social and business networks have been developed, which permit communication over the internet, by providing meeting hubs at world wide web “pages” (or websites) which can be accessed and viewed to communicate with friends, family, business associates, and even strangers. This so-called “social networking”—the communication with individuals or groups of individuals using meeting hubs provided by web interfaces or pages—can be done for entertainment, as a substitute for in person or telephone or conventional written communication, or can be used for business purposes (or all of the above). Examples of social networking hubs are Facebook, LinkedIn, MySpace, and Instagram.
On a typical social network website or page, the hosting company provides a graphical user interface (“GUI”) which allows communication amongst participants utilizing text or multimedia posts of content or information or messages. Such websites often show associations amongst network participants (e.g., friend or business associate status) and in some cases, as with Facebook, provide individual users with their own personal pages (which can be made private or public, or something in between).
In a conventional social networking interaction, such as often takes place on a website like Facebook, users can post information on their own personal network page or on pages of other users. Such posts can be immediately seen by other users of the network which have access to the page on which the content has been posted. Although such networks exist where content can be posted for immediate viewing, heretofore no network or method or system is believed to exist (or to have existed) which permits messages or content to be posted “to the future”, such as for access by unborn individuals or for access upon the occurrence of a future event (e.g., the date of which may not yet have been selected). Moreover, no networks are known which provide access to content in the future, when a user of the network is in proximity to a selected geographical location.
It is, in certain embodiments, a purpose of the herein described inventions to address one or more of the above described drawbacks. It is also a purpose of one or more of the herein described inventions to address other drawbacks (not necessarily disclosed above) and/or other desires for improvements in the art, whether or not currently known, which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the present disclosure.